Tu lui ressembles tant
by Ryurin Haru
Summary: L'un a tout perdu à cause de l'autre. Tout ? Non, pas ses souvenirs. Mais il va devoir bientôt s'en priver. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Allez savoir...


OS : 

Tu lui ressembles tant, sans jamais t'en approcher...

Il neige. Des milliers de flocons blanc tombent du ciel sans jamais s'arrêter, emportés par le vent. Le froid glacial qui les fait tourbillonner gèle le sol pour laisser se poser chaque petit coton immaculé sans jamais fondre. La tempête fait rage, je ne vois plus rien mise à part un épais rideau sans couleur. C'est à peine si j'arrive à faire quelque chose. Je ne sens plus mon corps, trop engourdi par le froid. J'ai mal, trop mal pour faire le moindre mouvement. Comme un rivière qui ne se tarit jamais, du sang coule, mon sang. Allongé dans la neige, j'attends que la mort vienne me chercher, tout en regardant le fluide vital s'échapper de mon torse, où deux plaies béantes s'entrecroisent, profondes, inarrêtables. Dans mon dos, une blessure semblable parcourt ma colonne vertébrale. Mais le seuil de la douleur commence à être dépassé depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi suis je aussi résistant ? Et pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Je tousse et recrache un caillot de sang séché. Au milieu de ce paysage blanc, il n'y a qu'une tâche bleue, avec une grande flaque rouge sombre. Mon propre corps, moi-même. Quand vient-elle donc ? Depuis le temps que je suis résigné à mourir ! Je n'avais pas envie d'en finir maintenant mais tant pis. Ais-je le choix ? All-Blue attendra bien, quelqu'un d'autre ira la trouver à ma place. Je regarde mon bras étalé sur la neige recueillir quelques flocons. C'est froid... Je tremble. Maintenant, j'ai peur. Peur que la vie me quitte sans se souvenir de moi. C'est de ma faute tout ça. J'avais été trop loin sans le vouloir. Quel con j'avais été... Zorro...

_Quelques heures plus tôt, à bord du Sunny, le calme régnait. Enfin, tout est relatif. Effectivement, le mot calme n'existe pas pour cet équipage. Non, disons que la routine faisait son boulot. Là-haut, à la vigie, un jeune homme aux étranges cheveux verts surveillait les environs après avoir effectué un nombre incalculable de pompes et d'autres exercices musclés. Si nous descendons un peu, nous retrouverons trois personnes en train de s'amuser sur la balançoire, le but étant de s'envoyer le plus loin, afin de toucher le mur d'en face. Parmi eux, on retrouvait un petit renne étrange au nez bleu, un jeune homme frisé avec un nez plus grand et fin que la normale et un autre garçon hilare avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Un peu plus loin, près d'un bosquet de fleurs, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au sourire énigmatique arrosait les plantations en discutant avec une autre jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants. A la barre, un homme aux cheveux bleu électrique vérifiait le cap avant de repartir dans des constructions loufoques. A côté de lui, un squelette ambulant accordait son violon d'un air joyeux. Et enfin, pour finir, dans la cuisine, il y avait moi. Toujours en train de concocter les meilleurs plats. Cette fois, je m'attardais sur un dessert pour mes déesses. Décidé à en préparer aussi pour les autres, je faisais de mon mieux pour finir le tout avant que mon goinfre de capitaine n'essaie de tout bouloter sans en laisser à ses amis. Jusque là, c'était une routine bien connu de tous. Alors que je finissais à peine la préparation, j'entendis la voix grave du sabreur vert. _

_-OÏ les gars ! Y'a une île en vue !_

_Tout de suite, l'excitation fut à son comble. Je sortis, laissant mes plats pour aller voir dehors. Effectivement, au loin, nous pouvions voir une île blanche. De la neige ? Pourtant, le climat n'avait pas changé. Bah, après tout, quelle importance ? Ah peut-être que vous ne connaissez pas les gens qui sont autour de moi. Commençons par le début. Celui qui est excité là-bas, avec le chapeau de paille, c'est Luffy, notre capitaine. Cet énergumène est un parfait imbécile mais je reconnais sa force. Des fois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai suivi ce goinfre sans scrupule mais c'est évident. J'aimerais le voir devenir le futur seigneur des pirates. Et puis, c'est quelqu'un qui m'est cher, un ami. C'est grâce à lui que je poursuis mon rêve au lieu de l'étouffer comme un crétin. Je lui dois beaucoup de choses, même si ça fait mal de le reconnaître. Le jeune homme à côté de lui, au nez long, s'appelle Ussop. Un fieffé menteur doublé d'un lâche mais il sait admirablement bien tirer. Ses divers inventions sont très utiles et c'est sans doute l'un des plus courageux des nôtres, quand il s'y met bien sur. Il nous est indispensable car il peut effectuer pas mal de tâches. Dommage qu'il n'en ait pas conscience à part dans ses mensonges. Il fait la paire avec Chopper, le petit renne. Méfiez vous de lui, c'est un excellent médecin mais aussi un très bon combattant quand il s'y met. Il a mangé un fruit du démon, le Hito Hito no Mi qui lui confère une moitié humaine. Crédule comme pas possible et peureux, nous sommes un peu sa famille, celle qui n'a pas pu avoir. Il a pourtant un très grand cœur. Maintenant, il est toujours le premier à faire le pitre avec son capitaine, qui est par la même occasion un mutant, un homme caoutchouc grâce aux pouvoirs du Gomu Gomu no Mi. Seul problème, ils ne savent pas nager, si bien que je les repêche souvent. Enfin passons. Les deux déesses, là-bas, ce sont Robin-chan et Nami-san. La première est une archéologue hors pair et la seconde est navigatrice. Je les aime toute autant toutes les deux et j'en prends soin grâce à ma cuisine. Robin a, elle aussi, les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon, le Hana Hana no Mi, ce qui lui permet de faire éclore des membres, comme un bras ou un œil, partout où elle veut. Très pratique ma foi. Elle sait lire toutes les anciennes inscriptions depuis l'âge de huit ans. Son passé est assez sombre mais maintenant, son sourire est tellement rayonnant qu'il me fait fondre. Nami, quant à elle, sait prévoir le temps et ressent les changements de pression. C'est grâce à elle que nous arrivons toujours à bon port. C'est aussi elle qui dirige un peu l'équipage, vu que le capitaine est désolant des fois. Grande cartographe, elle veut dessiner le monde sur une même carte. Elle tient aussi le journal de bord et toutes nos économies. Mais c'est ce qui la rend encore plus mignonne qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Le type aux cheveux bleu, c'est Franky, notre charpentier. C'est lui qui a construit le Sunny. Lui est aussi un peu particulier, non seulement parce qu'il se balade en slip, mais aussi parce que c'est un cyborg... de face. Il s'est pris le train aquatique de Water Seven en pleine tronche et s'est rafistolé avec ce qu'il a trouvé. Ce gars est un tordu comme pas possible, et adore danser, mais ses capacités sont hors-norme. Le squelette à côté de lui s'appelle Brook. IL est lui aussi victime de démence et se croit gentleman alors qu'il demande sans arrêt de voir les culottes des femmes qui croisent ! Mais il est unique en son genre. Il a mangé le Yomi Yomi no Mi, ce qui lui a conféré une deuxième vie. Seul problème, son âme s'est perdu en chemin quand il est mort. Du coup, c'est devenu un squelette ambulant avec un magnifique coupe afro. Autant escrimeur de talent que musicien, il est devenu lui aussi indispensable. Surtout que Luffy nous tanne avec son musicien depuis le début de nos aventures. Enfin, j'en viens au dernier, le Marimo. L'autre taré de musculation là-haut se prénomme Zorro. Son ambition ? Devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde, rien que ça ! Il a la particularité de m'énerver, d'être froid, arrogant et encore tous les défauts du monde, mais je reconnais quand même qu'il est fort, très fort. Un allié hors pair. Si seulement il dormait moins dans la journée et qu'il arrêtait d'être chiant ! Au fait, moi, c'est Sanji. Je suis cuisinier à bord de ce rafiot, et même le meilleur. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut me sous-estimer ! Mon maitre était Zeff au pied rouge, autant dire que j'ai hérité de ses techniques. Je pourrais me présenter plus pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas mais je crois que je n'en aurais pas le loisir. Nami-san nous appelle._

_-Bien ! Zorro, descends et viens ramer avec les autres ! Le vent ne nous portera pas jusqu'à là-bas ! Allez au boulot ! _

_-Aye, Nami-swan ! _

_Je vis le sabreur descendre et venir ramer à l'opposé de moi. Inutile de préciser que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur. Il lui ressemble trop. Ce n'est pas de ma faute quand même ! Après un moment d'effort, nous arrivâmes sur l'île. S'il y avait de la neige au centre, la ville offrait un climat estival juste à la périphérie. Devant nous, une grande ville s'étendait. Pile ce qu'il me fallait pour refaire le stock de nourriture. En retenant Luffy pour éviter qu'il parte seul, Nami-san commença à faire des groupes : _

_-Bon, je vais avec Luffy et Chopper demander des infos pour le log pose et faire quelques achats. Franky et Ussop, vous serez responsables du bateau. Sanji et Zorro, vous irez faire le ravitaillement. Et Robin et Brook, récoltez aussi des infos de votre côté._

_-Attends, Nami-san ! Je suis obligé de faire le ravitaillement avec la tête d'algue ? _

_-Moi non plus je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, Love-Cook ! _

_Avant que je puisse dire autre chose, la rouquine me jeta un regard noir, si bien que je finis par accepter le bretteur avec moi. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne m'énerve pas. Je descendis du bateau avec lui et nous commençâmes à marcher en silence. Je vérifiais de temps à autre qu'il me suive bien, vu que je connaissais son sens de l'orientation légendaire. Je me dirigeais vers le marché pour trouver un producteur du coin. _

_-Dites, Ossan, c'est quoi les spécialités du moment ? _

_-Ah ben, vous arrivez pile lors de la saison des Akajis ! Vu que le Solstice d'été est prévu pour demain ! _

_-Des Akajis ? Génial, mettez moi en pleins alors ! J'ai une bande de goinfres à la maison. _

_-Voilà un client comme je les aimes ! _

_-Mais dites moi, c'est normal qu'il y ait de la neige là-haut alors qu'il fait chaud ici ? _

_-Ah ça ? C'est une particularité de l'île ! En fait, pour faire simple, l'île est comme occupé en deux. Si ici c'est l'été, la montagne sera enneigé et vice versa. C'est assez bizarre mais ça nous permet d'avoir pleins de sortes de produits dans la même saison. Et aussi rester dans un climat doux toute l'année. _

_-C'est vrai que c'est bien pratique. Oï, Marimo ! Tu viens m'aider à porter les sacs ? _

_-Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres, Sourcil en vrille ? _

_-Discute pas et aide moi si tu ne veux pas être privé de repas ! _

_Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas y aller avec lui. Râleur pour un rien. Finalement, il pris les sacs en grommelant. Il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de gentillesse pour une fois ? Il s'était levé du pied gauche ou quoi ? Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Je croquais dans un Akaji avant de lui en lancer un, qu'il rattrapa sans difficulté. _

_-Tiens, mange ! Ça te détendra un peu ! C'est pas parce que t'es de mauvais poil que je dois forcément en subir les conséquences, ok ? Y'a pas que moi dans l'équipage alors va passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre ! _

_-J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !_

_-Oh mais dis donc, t'es en petite forme aujourd'hui ! J'ai connu meilleur en répartie ! _

_-Tais toi, la frite blonde, si tu ne veux pas que je te découpe en rondelles ! Y'a quoi de mal d'empêcher de tuer un cuistot qui m'énerve, hein ? _

_-Hé, calme toi vieux ! Je vérifiais juste si t'allais bien , pas la peine de t'énerver autant, crétin !_

_Il me jeta un regard foudroyant, du genre « je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion » avant de se retourner et d'avancer d'un bon pas dans la mauvaise direction. Non, même pas . Il prenait la bonne direction. Là, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires alors je le laissai faire, en l'arrêtant devant un magasin pour acheter quelques épices. Il finissait son fruit tandis que je payais le marchand. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à me regarder comme ça, celui-là ? Je sortis de la boutique avec un sac de plus dans les mains. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était celui en face de moi. _

_-Hé, t'es sur que ça va toi ? _

_-Mais mêle toi de tes affaires, blondinet ! _

_-Mais ce sont mes oignons ! T'as mal digéré un truc ? Ou alors tu t'es découvert des sentiments ? _

_-Nani ? _

_-Ben quoi ? La tête d'algue aurait remarqué qu'elle pouvait ressentir des émotions sans paraitre de marbres tous les jours, à part pour l'excitation d'un combat ou simplement un passage de colère contre moi ? _

_-Je te signale que c'est toi qui me provoque, Ero-cook !_

_-Ben tiens ! C'est aussi parce que tu es irrespectueux et froid comme de la glace, Crétin ! _

_-Tu m'énerves et j'aimerais pas gaspiller la nourriture alors arrête ça tout de suite ou sinon... _

_-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu ne pourras jamais me battre quelque soit le domaine ! Vas-y, je t'attends ! _

_Contre toutes mes attentes, il posa les sacs par terre et partit en pestant d'un pas rapide. Je restais con quelques minutes à le regarder partir. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait bon sang ? Sans dire un mot, ni même le suivre, je pris les sacs et retournai au bateau. Il n'y était pas, évidement. Ussop me regarda bizarrement avant que je rentre dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses. Cela me perturbait toujours. Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ? Habituellement, il s'énervait et sortait ses sabres mais il n'y avait pas touché. Qu'avais-dit pour le mettre dans cet état ? Pire encore, il m'avait semblé le voir... différent. Décidément, il lui ressemblait trop. Je touchai d'un geste doux l'œil que je cachais son ma mèche blonde. Kyûji... Il te ressemble trop. D'un pas décidé, je sortis de mon antre. Le groupe de Nami-san était rentré. Avec Ussop, je retournais en ville pour aller chercher ce gros nigaud de bretteur. Sinon, il pouvait bien tourner en rond pendant des jours. Sans le trouver en ville, je laissai mon ami chercher cet endroit et je me dirigeai vers la montagne. J'aurais du prendre un manteau car une fois là-haut, il faisait vraiment froid. Mais il ne pouvait être que là. Je le reconnus de loin, en train de s'énerver sur un rocher enneigé, son bandana noué autour de ses cheveux. Aie, je l'avais vraiment énervé. Mais ça m'insupportait plus qu'autre chose de le voir ainsi. Quel crétin celui-là. Il m'entendit arriver et se retourna, toujours avec ses sabres à la main. _

_-Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu vas attraper la crève en restant dans cette tempête ! Tu peux dire ce que tu fous là ? _

_-Ça ne te regarde pas, Love Cook ! _

_-C'est ça ! Tu m'as laissé en plan comme ça, et j'ai pas compris pourquoi, escrimeur de pacotille ! Tu pourrais peut-être t'expliquer plus clairement non ? _

_-T'as dit un truc que j'ai pas digéré, c'est tout ! Maintenant, tu t'en vas si toi, tu ne veux pas mourir de froid ! _

_-Oh que non, je ne m'en vais pas ! Je suis venu te chercher ! Avec ton sens de l'orientation minable, tu aurais mis des jours à retrouver le bateau ! Alors tu viens, un point c'est tout ! _

_-Ferme la, Sourcil raté et laisse moi passer mes nerfs si tu ne veux pas que je te massacre ! _

_-Et ça se prend pour le prochain plus grand bretteur du monde ! Voyez vous ça ! Arrête de faire le gamin cinq minutes, ok ? Si t'es pas capable de contrôler tes émotions, t'as aucune chance de battre Œil-de-Faucon, mon vieux ! _

_-Répète un peu ce que tu as dit là ? _

_-T'as aucune chance de battre Mihawk ! T'es encore qu'un gamin qui ne sait pas contrôler sa colère ! J'ai bien vu la différence de niveau entre vous deux, moi, et t'y arriveras pas si t'es toujours aussi gamin ! _

_-Parce que tu te crois mieux ? Tu crois que t'es bien placé pour causer ? C'est qui qui drague toutes les filles qu'il voit ? C'est qui qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de me chercher des crosses ?_

_-Moi au moins, j'ai des sentiments et j'en ai conscience ! Toi, tu ne ressens que la haine et la colère ! Je te dis, un vrai gamin ! Je ne sais pas si tu as fait beaucoup de promesses dans ta vie, mais celle-là, tu ne vas pas pouvoir la tenir ! Tu ne pourras jamais en tenir, Zo.. _

_Je fus coupé dans mon élan. Il n'avait pas hésité la moindre seconde et ma garde n'était pas prête. Sans hésiter, je fus tranché par son Onigiri. Une croix béante était maintenant marqué sur ma poitrine. Le sang coulait à flot, teintant la neige en rouge. Je crachai une gerbe de sang, me retournant vers mon adversaire. Trop tard, il m'avait sauvagement tranché le dos, sectionnant ainsi les nerfs qui contrôlait mes jambes. Je tombais à terre en jurant. J'entendis faiblement se pas s'éloigner. Merde, il m'avait eu. Non, il m'avait tué pour de bon cette fois. Il avait été sérieux. C'est ainsi que j'attendais la mort, sous la neige, laissant le liquide rouge couler sans que je puisse l'arrêter. _

J'avais froid et la neige ne cessait de se glisser dans mon cou. Je continuai à attendre que les ténèbres viennent me chercher. Son rêve. Je l'avais contesté. Sa promesse. Il n'avait jamais tenu à moi, ce crétin, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me faire autant mal ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dis, putain ! Je sentis la honte déferler sur moi. J'avais osé me moquer de lui, de son rêve. Il tenait toujours ses promesses et était prêt à tout pour y arriver. Je l'avais toujours lu dans ses yeux. Mieux encore, il était prêt à mourir pour ses amis, même pour moi. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ? J'ai volontairement dit que je doutais de lui. IL l'a très mal pris. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas lui faire autant mal. Quel con, mais alors quel con ! Juste au moment où je voulais à tout prix le retrouver pour m'excuser, le noir commença à m'envahir. Non, pas maintenant... Je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça, à cause d'une telle bêtise ! Merde, merde merde ! Non ! J'avais beau lutter, le noir finit par me harper complètement.

Je vole... Non, quelqu'un me porte... Un ange ? Non, je ne suis pas mort, pas encore. La douleur est belle et bien là. Mais alors, d'où vient cette chaleur ? Moi qui avait si froid dans la neige, où suis je ? Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux pas bouger. J'entendis juste faiblement le cliquetis du métal, et un faible murmure.

-T'as pas intérêt à me claquer entre les doigts, blondinet, ou tu vas me le payer très cher !

Zorro ? Non, il n'était pas revenu me chercher quand même ? Bon sang, quel crétin je faisais ! Il était quand même venu me chercher alors que je l'avais blessé. J'hésitais entre l'insulter et le remercier. J'avais surtout honte. Faible et aussi gamin que lui, voilà ce que j'étais. Mais, au moins, il faisait chaud. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, que le sabreur dégageait autant de chaleur. L'amitié le réchauffait, sans aucun doute. Quel crétin j'étais ! Tu lui ressemble vraiment trop... Sur ces mots, je m'endormis, en espérant ne pas mourir maintenant, sous peine de voir mon cadavre éparpillé partout à cause de lui. 

_Autour de moi, tout est noir et blanc. Je peux à peine percevoir quelques nuances de gris, qui rend le paysage encore plus morne. Une seule tâche rouge s'étend devant moi. Du sang. Paniqué, je m'avance vers cette fameuse flaque et me retrouve nez-à nez avec lui. Je ne peux voir que son dos, que j'ai tant l'habitude d'observer alors que je m'y cache derrière. La personne se retourne, faisant ainsi jouer ses cheveux blonds mi-longs. Il me fixe de ses yeux cristallins et sourit. Alors qu'une vague de soulagement m'envahit, l'angoisse revient lorsque je vois le couteau ensanglanté qu'il a dans la main. Devant lui s'empilent des cadavres ruisselants de sang. Je frissonne d'horreur. Le meurtrier s'avance vers moi, avec le même sourire tendre qui veut me mettre en confiance. Je recule instinctivement. _

_-Désolé Sanji-chan... Mais je devais le faire sans que tu le voies. Tu m'aurais pas du me suivre, ça aurait été plus facile pour toi... Mais je l'ai fait pour toi. Il ne t'embêteront plus désormais ! _

_Petit à petit, je m'éloigne de lui. Mais ses jambes plus grandes que les miennes me rattrapent et sa main empoigne la mienne. J'ai peur, peur que la folie le reprenne. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avais je fait ? Je m'étais attiré la haine des enfants de ce village et il les avait tués pour me protéger. A qui la faute ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai envie de fuir mais mon cœur ne veut pas se séparer de cette personne qui m'est si chère. Il me guide à travers la ville. Bientôt, nous nous enfuyons au pas de courses. La terreur qui m'envahit ne fait que s'accroitre de plus en plus. _

_-Tu vas voir, Sanji-chan. Je te promet que tout ira pour le mieux. Un jour, nous pourrons vivre en paix, sans que tu sois embêté par tous ces gens. Je te protégerais toujours, je te le promet. _

_Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui me raccrocher. Je suis seul sans lui. Je crois alors en sa promesse. Jamais je ne le quitterais. La solitude est bien trop pénible et trop dur pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais l'endurer. Même s'il est un meurtrier, je resterai avec lui. C'est mon seul refuge. _

J'émergeai doucement du sommeil. Enfin, si je puis dire sommeil. Mon corps me semblait lourd de fatigue. Mais surtout, la douleur était bien présente, me lacérant le torse. J'aurais aimé me lever mais je ne sentais plus rien venant de mes jambes. Je levai doucement la tête pour vérifier que je ne les avais pas perdues en cours de route. Mais non, malgré leurs teintes bleutées, elles étaient là. Mais paralysées. Les nerfs avaient été endommagés. La faute à qui ? Ce crétin de Marimo avait tranché ma colonne vertébrale, causant cette conséquence irréversible. Je reposai doucement ma tête sur l'oreiller, le cœur endolori. Un cuisinier devait prendre soin de ses mains, de ce fait, je me battais qu'avec mon jeu de jambes. Mais de là à ne plus pouvoir les bouger. Je repensais à Zeff, ce vieux schnock à qui je devais tout. C'était lui qui m'avait enseigné tout ça. J'avais réussi à enfin devenir fort pour protéger mes convictions et ceux que j'aime. Et maintenant ? Je n'avais plus rien à disposition. Bon sang, à quoi allais-je servir ? Tout ça à cause d'une malheureusement dispute. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu bretteur pas capable d'expliquer ses sentiments et de contrôler ses émotions. Tout ça parce qu'il me détestait et qu'il avait eu envie de se défouler sur moi. Bon, ça, c'était la routine, mais il n'y était jamais allé aussi sérieusement. Si bien que ma garde n'était pas prête. Et il en avait profité pour liquider tout ce qui me restait. Je retins de peu mes larmes. Je me devais d'être fort, mais le désespoir qui m'envahissait était dur à canaliser. Pourtant, je luttais sans relâche pour ne pas fondre en sanglots. Car il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi. Je tournais enfin la tête pour voir qui c'était. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en reconnaissant celui que je maudissais sans arrêt. Depuis quand faisait-il mon garde malade ? Oubliant la tristesse, je lui jetai un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Je vis alors quelqu'un chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé affronter. Il n'y a pas de haine dans ses yeux, ni même une onde de méchanceté habituelle qui me réservait. Je lus le regret. Un remord énorme, reconnaissant la bêtise qu'il avait commise. Mais si ce n'était que ça. Il y avait un brin de tristesse, un peu de d'inquiétude mais surtout des excuses. Ces quelques mots n'avaient pas réussis à franchir sa gorge. Tout était dans son regard. Le sabreur ne m'avait pas habitué à ça. Quel crétin, celui-là ! Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais me battre et tu aimerais que je l'oublie ? Eh bien, c'est exactement ce que je venais de faire. Je ne pus soutenir plus longtemps son regard et détournai la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes. Bientôt, elles coururent mes joues sans aucune gêne. Ma fierté ? Mon honneur ? Je les avais déjà perdu en même temps que ma dignité, dès que je fus privé de l'usage de mes jambes. Alors je n'en avais rien à faire, que Marimo-kun me voit dans cet état ou non. Au moins, il aura une occasion de se moquer de moi la prochaine fois ! Mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il se penche un peu vers moi et me relève doucement pour m'asseoir. Il se rapproche, non sans une certaine hésitation, et me prend dans ses bras, comme le ferait un père à son gamin. Ouais, le gamin, ça me correspondait bien à ce moment précis. Il a beau rester de marbre la plupart du temps, il avait néanmoins des sentiments. Mais qui aurait cru qu'il fasse une chose pareille ? Je n'en savais rien, tout était décidément flou pour moi. Il lui ressemble trop, c'est pas possible. Je fis la même chose que s'il avait été là. J'éclate en sanglots, libérant la douleur accumulée depuis trop longtemps. Il ne se moque pas, non, il se contente de me serrer un peu contre lui en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, comme pour me consoler. Bien sur, il ne comprenait pas la profondeur de ma douleur mais ce geste suffit à me calmer un peu. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, la fatigue me rattrape, si bien que je m'endormis dans ses bras, sans me poser plus de questions que ça.

**Ah, il s'est enfin rendormi. C'est mieux ainsi, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je le repose tout doucement pour qu'il puisse enfin récupérer. Il a l'air paisible, en tout cas, par rapport à tout à l'heure, y'a pas photo. Il m'en veut encore, j'en suis sur. Purée, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Depuis que nous étions sur ce rafiot, nous nous chamaillons toujours, mais jamais ça n'a pris une telle ampleur. Il était allé un peu trop loin, et je l'ai suivi. Maintenant, je lui ai fait presque tout perdre. Quel crétin ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça moi ! Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui c'est passé. Je ne comprends plus rien en ce moment. J'aurais du me moquer de lui, dormir la conscience tranquille, rien de plus. Mais la culpabilité et le regret m'empêchaient de fermer l'œil. Je remonte doucement la couverture sur ses épaules. Son œil est rougi par les larmes. Il n'a jamais pleuré devant moi, ni même devant quelqu'un d'autre, si ce n'est que pour Nami ou Robin, mais ça, ça ne compte pas. Ce ne sont pas des vraies larmes, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu voir. Dans quel état je l'ai mis ? Jamais il n'avait fait ça. Habituellement, je ne l'aurais pas consolé de cette façon, et il m'aurait repoussé, déversant un flot d'insultes intarissables en gage de notre amitié. Drôle façon d'aimer, je sais. Mais là, il a réagi si différemment que je n'arrive même pas à savoir ce qu'il en pense, de tout ça. Parce que tout était de ma faute. Je n'ai pas voulu de son aide, ni celle des autres. J'ai toujours été habitué à régler mes problèmes seul, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourtant, il avait insisté. Lui même avait vu mon malaise alors que les autres n'avaient rien remarqué. Mais il ne comprendrait pas. Non, il le comprendrait trop bien, et je subirais une nouvelle vague d'insultes. Mais cette fois, elles seront plus douloureuses encore. Ne voulant pas vivre ça, j'ai préféré me cacher et voilà où ça nous a mené ! J'avais oublié que le cuistot était plus têtu que n'importe qui. Je pensais qu'il n'essayerait pas d'y découvrir quelque chose, ce quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas au courant, que je ne pige pas. Mais il avait insisté, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je craque. Et je l'avais privé de l'usage de ses jambes. Je ne suis qu'un crétin, je ne devrais pas être là. Mais je ne peux pas quitter la pièce. Alors je le regarde, ruminant mes pensées noirs en boucle. Le Love Cook s'agite un peu, faisant glisser sa mèche blonde, dévoilant le début d'une cicatrice. Je hausse un sourcil. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Trop curieux, je m'excuse d'avance auprès de lui avant de soulever doucement la mèche blonde qui cache depuis toujours son œil gauche. Derrière, il avait une énorme cicatrice, qui parcourait bien la moitié de son visage. On discerne d'abord celle d'une grande brûlure puis de l'acharnement pure et simple sur cet œil. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est blanc cristallin, contrairement à son deuxième, bleu océan. Cet œil me regarde, complètement ouvert. Ce regard me saisit d'effroi. Il est vitreux, mais une fureur sans nom me fixe. Je recule, laissant les cheveux blond du cuisinier reprendre leur place. Il dort pourtant ! Est-ce vraiment lui qui me regarde ainsi ? Je doute, car jamais il ne m'avait lancé un regard si glacial, si noir. IL fallait que j'en touche deux mots à Chopper. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je m'absente pour aller chercher le petit médecin. C'est quoi ça ? Cette espèce de boule dans mon ventre ? Est-ce ça qu'on appelle l'inquiétude ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? J'appelle le petit renne, qui accourt ausculter le blessé. Je sors de la pièce, ne voulant pas revoir cet œil qui m'avait fait tant peur. La peluche ressort et secoue négativement la tête. Il n'a rien trouvé ? Mais je l'ai bel et bien vu ! Il me conseille de me reposer. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi seul moi l'avait vu ? Est-ce vraiment son ressentiment envers moi ? Une douleur nait dans mon cœur. Purée, qu'est ce que j'ai foutu ?**

Un second réveil mais cette fois, j'ai l'impression de m'être un peu reposé. Même si je n'ai aucune notion du temps. Je parcours la salle du regard et voit Chopper à mon chevet. Il me regarde, soucieux. Zorro était parti ? Il devait être retourné à l'entrainement, continuer sa routine habituelle. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il était resté aussi longtemps. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris aussi ? La question de mon médecin me sortit de mes pensées :

-Dis Sanji... Je suis désolé... Mais j'ai regardé sous ta mèche là... C'est quoi en fait ?

-Attends, t'y a touché ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'avais rien reçu là !

-C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Zorro ! C'est lui qui a commencé et qui a vu un truc bizarre ! Alors comme il semblait vraiment inquiet, je t'ai ausculté...

-Zorro ? C'est pas vrai...

Vraiment, il n'avait que ça à faire ? Pourtant, si je ne le montrais pas, c'est bien pour une bonne raison. En plus, il fallait que ce soit lui. Il y avait des milliers de gens, et huit membres sur ce bateau . Il faut évidement que ce soit lui ! Ussop a raison, je suis né sous une drôle d'étoile. Le regard pressant de la petite peluche me force à raconter ce passage funeste de ma vie, enfin version abrégée. Il n'avait pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

-Je... C'est mon frère... J'ai eu un frère jumeau... et, tu sais sans doute qu'il existe un lien imperceptible entre les jumeaux non ? Le mien est mort et la seule façon de ne pas me retrouver seul était d'accepter son esprit. On peut résumer ça par de la schizophrénie, si tu veux.

-Mais attends... C'est grave ça ! Et je peux te soigner ! Il suffit juste de...

-NON !

J'avais crié, si bien que le petit renne sursauta jusqu'à en toucher le plafond. Il le fixait, sans savoir s'il fallait qu'il bouge ou pas. Je lui répondis, d'un ton suffisant :

-Je sais ce que c'est, cette pseudo maladie... Mais la guérir reviendrait à tuer mon frère... Je ne peux simplement pas faire ça, ce n'est pas envisageable !

-Mais...

-Non ! Il a été le seul à qui je pouvais me raccrocher, la seule personne qui m'a accompagné jusqu'au bout ! Je ne peux pas m'en séparer comme ça ! Tu sais très bien ce que je peux ressentir, alors c'est non ! Tu le laisse tranquille !

Chopper n'osait plus rien dire, même plus bouger sous mon regard sévère. Puis, sans bruit, il s'installe sur son plan de travail et prépare une mixture que je ne saurais pas reconnaître. Évidement, un médicament. Je reprends mon calme, doucement. Je n'aurais pas du hausser la voix comme ça. Mais ce sujet était sensible et il n'était pas le premier médecin à vouloir me guérir. Seulement, c'était maintenant mon seul point de rattache avec mon frère. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de le couper. La petite peluche quitta son bureau. Il sortit en disant simplement :

-J'ai quand même préparé le médicament, si jamais tu changes d'avis. Il est sur la table. Après, je ne vais pas te forcer, si tu ne veux pas... Repose toi surtout...

Je le regarde partir, avec une pointe de culpabilité. Une personne normale aurait accepté d'être soigné. Bien sur, je ne savais pas vraiment où allait me mener cette schizophrénie, mais c'était mon frère. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour moi. Alors je ne pouvais me résoudre à le tuer. Chopper pouvait que trop bien le comprendre. Il m'avait laissé la décision de me soigner ou non. Bien sur, mon choix n'allait pas changer, pas le moins du monde. Enfin, je pense.

La porte s'ouvrit. Je m'attendais à la visite de Luffy, qui avait surement faim mais il n'en fut rien. Encore une fois, il y avait beau avoir huit autres personnes avec moi, il fallait que ce soit lui qui entre ! Pourquoi venait-il me voir aussi souvent ? Il fallait vraiment que je lui dise dans une phrase que je ne lui en voulais pas ? Zorro entre dans la pièce en silence et s'assoit sur la chaise de bureau à côté de moi. Il ne dit rien, moi non plus. Un silence s'installe mais je sais qu'il veut savoir quelque chose. Les mots n'arrivent juste pas à passer sa gorge. Je soupire et commence à fermer les yeux pour dormir alors qu'il parle enfin :

-Oï, Love Cook, tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?

-Vu quoi ? Tu ne peux pas être plus précis ?

-Me prends pas pour un con ! Ton œil gauche, c'est quoi en vérité ?

-Je n'ai pas à t'en parler ! La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Marimo !

-Alors je peux peut-être savoir pourquoi Chopper avait les larmes aux yeux en sortant, pourquoi tu refuse ses soins et pourquoi tu prends soin de cacher ta magnifique cicatrice et ton œil blanc qui ne fait que me lancer un regard noir.

-Je te le répète, je n'ai pas à te le te dire...

-Tu n'a pas à me le dire, mais tu vas le faire quand même, sale cuistot ! A moins que tu préfère que je te repose la question tous les jours, à n'importe quel moment, pour que tout le monde finisse par le savoir ! J'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du voir, certes, mais maintenant que c'est fait, tu vas m'expliquer de quoi en il en retourne ! Je ne laisserais pas Chopper dans cet état ! Franchement, ça ne te ressemble pas tout ça...

Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup là. Je soupire de nouveau. Qu'il m'énerve celui-là ! Mais il fait avouer qu'il a raison cette fois. Au risque de me répéter, il lui ressemble vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de ressasser le passé, mais il va bien falloir. Il va être content, encore une façon de se moquer de moi ! Mais lorsque je vois une certaine inquiétude dans son regard, je me convainc de lui répondre. Pourquoi autant s'inquiéter ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas lui ! Ma langue finit par se délier, non sans une certaine hésitation. De tout façon, il est trop tard pour faire marcher arrière.

-J'ai eu un frère jumeau. Il était de quelques minutes mon ainé et il m'a toujours protégé jusqu'au bout, vu que je m'attirais la haine de la plupart des enfants. Au début, c'était juste par les coups qu'il me défendait et puis... il est passé au meurtre. Pourtant, je l'adorais. Il était la seule personne à qui je pouvais me raccrocher alors je l'ai suivi jusqu'au bout. Même jusqu'aux frontières de la mort. Mais, contrairement à moi, il les a passées. Puisque j'étais seul, j'ai voulu à tout prix qu'il reste avec moi. Alors un lien s'est formé et j'ai accepté son esprit en moi, à travers cet œil que j'avais perdu quelques minutes avant.

-En gros, tu agis pour deux personnes et tes actions ne sont pas les tiennes, hein ? Et les cicatrices ?

-Écoute, je ne vais pas te raconter tout l'accident non plus ! J'avais à peine sept ans ! Une brulure plus de l'acharnement par la colère, c'est tout. Comme cet œil est aveugle, il sert pour la vision pour mon frère, c'est tout. Après, mes agissements ne sont pas toujours les miens, je le sais. Mais ça fait si longtemps que je ne discerne plus vraiment ce qui est de moi ou de lui.

-Et... il était comment, ton frère ?

-Boarf, plus grand et un peu plus fort que moi. Il avait les cheveux longs, lui. Et les yeux blanc cristallins. Mise à part ça, il me ressemblait. Après, je t'ai dit que je n'étais qu'un gamin !

-Je te parle de son caractère, pas de son physique ! Je m'en fous qu'il soit blond ou pas !

-T'avais qu'à préciser ! Après, niveau caractère... Il te ressemble. Ouais, c'est un peu ça. Impulsif comme pas possible, courageux, prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu pour me protéger, et sans doute ses amis s'il en avait eu, ou son honneur. Après tout, il a été recruté comme tueur au bout d'un moment, un chasseur de prime quoi. Pile comme toi ! Mais ce que je me souviens vraiment de lui, c'est son aura rassurante. Il a toujours tout fait pour que j'aille bien, que je sois heureux, et me consolait à la moindre occasion. Ça, je ne l'avais pas encore trouvé en toi, ça, jusqu'à tout à l'heure...

Pas encore... Ouais, c'était ça. Une ou deux larmes commencent à courir sur mes joues. Je les stoppe bien vite, de peur qu'une armada vienne me faire perdre ce qu'il me reste de fierté. Il y eut un silence, comme si Zorro méditait sur mes paroles. Pourquoi je lui avais dit tout ça ? Je lui ai raconté l'époque où j'étais faible, seul. Le pire moment de ma vie. Pourtant, il reste de marbre. Il ne sourit pas, n'essaie même pas de trouver une insulte ou une réplique pour me rabaisser. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Moi, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion... Ou pas. Finalement, il rompt le silence :

-Prends le...

-De quoi ? Si tu te moques encore de moi, tu vas...

-Le médoc... Prends le !

Je reste bête quelques secondes. Il prend le gobelet rempli de liquide vert amer pour me le donner. Je repousse doucement sa main en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non... Je ne sais pas si tu as pigé ou pas, mais je ne le prendrais pas !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ça reviendrait à le tuer ! Ça t'arrive de réfléchir des fois ? Si j'ai dit non à Chopper, c'est pas pour te dire oui à toi !

-Alors tu veux te laisser guider par ton frère, qu'il continue à te ruiner la vie et à me massacrer à la moindre occasion ?

-Si ça le maintient en vie, ouais ! Toi, t'y survivras, non ? Et puis, qui te dit qu'il me ruine la vie ? Et puis, qui te dit qu'il t'en veut ?

-'Suffit de voir comment il me fixe depuis tout ce temps pour le savoir tiens !

-Mais depuis quand tu en as quelque chose à faire ? Qu'est ce qui te prend depuis quelques temps ?

Il ne répond pas mais ce silence en dit long. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer. Il pose le verre sur la table de chevet et se lève lentement. Il abandonne si vite ? Non, il va revenir à la charge jusqu'à ce que je cède. Mais pourquoi tenait-il tant à faire ça ? Chopper ne l'obligerait pas ! Mais alors, pourquoi ? Il est bizarre ces temps-ci... Comme lui avant son premier meurtre... Mais arrête de lui ressembler... Le sabreur se dirige vers la sortie et dit simplement :

-Moi, je ne veux plus te voir sous l'agissement de ton frère... Je préfère que ce soit toi, et personne d'autre. Frère ou pas, je m'en fous, j'veux que ce soit toi. Pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Avant qu'il ouvre la porte et s'enfuit vers la vigie, je vois une légère rougeur au niveau de ses joues. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Je ne cherche pas plus d'explications et regarde le gobelet. Ne plus me voir sous l'agissement de mon frère ? Nos disputes quotidiennes le fatiguent peut-être... Est-ce à cause de mon jumeau que tout ça arrive ? Sans doute. Mais ma force ? N'est-ce pas grâce à lui ? Non, je l'avais acquérir comme la cuisine, à force d'entrainements acharnés avec Zeff. Après tout, qu'est ce qui j'y perdais ? Je n'en sais rien en fait. Je pris doucement le médicament et le porte jusqu'à de mes lèvres.

-Sayonara... Kyûji...

J'avale le contenu amer du gobelet. Une force invisible m'avait guidé. Pour Zorro. Ouais, c'est difficile à avouer mais c'est pour lui, en partie, que je prends le médicament. Après tout, il lui ressemblait trop. C'est peut-être ça, un autre frère. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas liés par le sang mais au moins, il est en face de moi, bel et bien vivant. Tu ne vis qu'avec un souvenir, on me l'avait souvent dit. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. Je pose le verre sur la table de nuit. C'est fait, je l'ai tué. Quelques larmes coulent encore mais disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. Je suis sensé être fort. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je l'ai déjà fait bien avant, voilà plus d'une dizaine d'années. Sur ces pensées, mes yeux se ferment tout seul pour me harper encore une fois dans le monde des songes.

_Je remonte quelques temps en arrière, encore une fois. Je ne suis qu'un gamin de six ans, qui tient fermement la main de son frère jumeau. Nous entrâmes dans un bâtiment remplis d'enfants. Il me guide pour arriver jusqu'à' à un adulte. _

_-Bonjour Madame ! Je suis Kyûji et voici mon frère Sanji. Nos parents sont morts et nous sommes seuls, mais maintenant que nous avons atteint l'âge d'aller à l'école, j'aimerais nous inscrire tous les deux. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire... _

_-Tu n'as pas un tuteur ou un adulte avec toi ? _

_-Non, malheureusement. Alors, est-ce que c'est possible ?_

_-Eh bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Vous allez commencer aujourd'hui, puis je vous inscrirais comme je peux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de vos affaires et du reste. Allez jouer avant la fin de la récréation, d'accord ? _

_Mon frère acquiesça et m'emmena dans un autre coin avec un sourire. Il essaie de me rassurer mais je reste terrorisé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un contact avec les autres. Il passe la main dans mes cheveux et me dit : _

_-Tu vois, Sanji-chan ? Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Je te l'ai promis, non ? _

_Je souris un peu. Nos parents sont morts alors que nous n'avions que quatre ans à peine. Personne n'avait voulu nous prendre en charge. Heureusement, les économies accumulées jusqu'à maintenant suffisait à couvrir nos besoins pendant quelques années. Mais nous avions toujours été obligés de vivre seul. Il avait été mon seul soutien alors que, dévasté par le chagrin, j'avais plusieurs fois cessé de me nourrir ou de vouloir mettre fin à ma vie. Tout va bien se passer, c'est toujours si qu'il me disait. Et ça se révélait vrai. A chaque fois, il me sortait de cette impasse. Nous sommes jumeaux mais ressemblants, pas une copie conforme. Un peu plus grand que moi, et un peu plus costaud, mon frère a les cheveux longs et des yeux si clairs qu'on pourrait le croire aveugle. Le reste me ressemble, blond, visage fin, peau pâle... Pourtant, nous sommes opposés sur plusieurs points. Il est l'ainé, moi le cadet. Il m'a toujours protégé, depuis que j'ai vu le jour, un 2 Mars. La maitresse appelle les élèves et Kyûji me guide pour entrer en classe. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans lui. Il est mon seul refuge. _

_Le temps passe, en même temps que plusieurs mois. La scolarité me va bien, et j'obtiens de meilleures notes que mon frère, ce qui le fait sourire. Je me suis trouvé un domaine dans lequel je suis fort. C'est mieux ainsi. Mais mon arrivée si soudaine et mon intelligence ne plait pas à tout le monde. De plus en plus d'enfants dans cet école m'embêtent. A chaque fois, Kyûji les fait fuir. Mais leurs paroles acerbes restent ancrés dans mon cœur. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Qu'avais je fait ? J'en ai marre de souffrir. Comme si le meurtre de mes parents ne suffisaient pas. Je pleure, je veux tout arrêter mais mon frère me console et dit encore une phrase que j'aime entendre : _

_-Je te protègerai toujours, Sanji-chan. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. _

_En même temps, je ne veux pas être une gène pour lui mais avais-je le choix ? Jamais je ne réussirais à me défendre. Je suis trop petit, trop frêle pour ce genre de choses. Alors j'y crois fort. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que je comptais sur lui. Puis, il m'emmène à la maison pour poursuivre notre routine. _

_Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Un jour, la technique seule de dissuasion ne suffit plus. Il souffre de me voir pleurer chaque jour de ces brutes. Je ne croyais pas qu'il parlait sérieusement lorsqu'il parlait de les tuer. Je cours, comme il me l'a dit mais j'entends un hurlement qui me saisit d'effroi. Je fais volte-face et revient voir mon frère. J'ai peur, peur que ce cri lui appartient. Alors je vos une tache de sang qui s'élargit de plus en plus. Devant, un petit garçon avec un couteau qui regarde quelques cadavres se vider du précieux liquide vital. Le seul rescapé, le meurtrier se retourne. Je recule, de peur qu'il me tue moi aussi avant de reconnaître quelques instants après ce que je croyais être mon jumeau. Il me rattrape et me prend dans ses bras ensanglantés. Je tremble mais il me rassure bien vite : _

_-Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça... Tu es trop fragile... Je te l'ai promis, non ? Tout va bien se passer. Alors calme toi. Ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir..._

_Ma peur s'envole. Kyûji est mon seul point de rattachement, la seule personne que je connais, à qui je peux me raccrocher. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le suivre. Et puis, même s'il devient un tueur, il me protège. Je l'adore quand même. Puis, nous retournons à la maison, comme d'habitude. Le lendemain, l'école ferme et je suis accusé de meurtre. Nous quittons la ville, à la recherche d'un nouveau foyer. Nous avons tout juste de quoi acheter une maison, je suis devenu un enfant-démon sur toute l'île, mais je suis avec lui. Il me répète encore que tout ira pour le mieux. Je lui fais confiance. Un jour, je trouverai peut-être quelqu'un qui m'accepte comme je suis. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas seul. Il est là pour moi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi._

_Finalement, un bateau a bien voulu nous escorter sur une autre île. De North Blue, nous allons jusqu'à East Blue. Avec le reste de l'argent, nous achetons une vieille habitation miteuse et je poursuis tant bien que mal ma scolarité. Kyûji aussi mais ses notes baissent de plus en plus et il s'absente beaucoup, souvent la nuit. Il m'est arrivé de le suivre mais à chaque fois, je le perds de vue. J'ai peur de lui poser la question. Pourtant, cette fois, j'ai réussi à me faire plus discret qu'à l'habituel. Il passe de ruelles en ruelles. Il retrouve un homme tout en noir, dans l'ombre. Ils discutent mais je suis trop loin pour les entendre. L'homme disparaît et mon frère se dirige vers une autre direction. Je le suis et je le vois entrer dans une maison. Puis un cri. Je frissonne et court rentrer à la maison. Je reconnais ce hurlement de désespoir. Il est devenu un tueur, un meurtrier. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'en voir plus et attend son retour à la maison, trop angoissé pour fermer l'œil. Il rentre enfin, comme si de rien n'était. Mais mon regard me trahit et il me fixe, surpris. _

_-Tu... Tu m'as suivi ? _

_-Kyûji... Tu... Tu es devenu un tueur... hein ? _

_Me voyant pleurer, il se précipite vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Je n'ai plus peur, il est redevenu celui que je connais. Il entame une petite berceuse, pour me calmer. Et lorsque je lui pose le pourquoi de la chose, il plante son regard cristallin dans le mien. _

_-Nous n'avions plus d'argent... Qui voudrait nous embaucher ? La rumeur a vite parcouru cet endroit. Du coup, ils m'ont pris pour toi et quelqu'un m'a engagé de devenir tueur à gage. Je gagne ce qu'il nous faut pour vivre et toi, tu es en sécurité. _

_-Mais... Tu as encore le mauvais rôle... Tu..._

_-Sanji-chan, tu es doué pour les études. Tu es trop gentil ! Jamais tu ne pourrais faire ce travail, je le sais. Tu refuses déjà d'insulter tes ennemis et même de répliquer. Comment pourrais tu te battre ? Moi, je suis trop impulsif et prêt à tout pour te protéger. Moi, je fais ce que tu ne pourra jamais faire. Alors occupe toi de ce que moi, je ne peux pas faire, d'accord ? _

_Je comprends la profondeur de ses paroles. Encore une fois, j'acquiesce sans en dire plus. C'est vrai que je ne hais jamais mon adversaire, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Trop gentil, trop fragile, trop pur... Mais je sais me servir de ma tête comme lui sait se servir d'une arme. Mon frère est un meurtrier, quelqu'un qui tue quand on lui demande pour de l'argent. De sang froid, sans connaître sa victime. Pourtant, je l'adore et lui fais encore confiance. Ma raison me dit de me séparer de mon jumeau devenu dangereux mais j'ai trop peur de la solitude. Je n'ai personne à qui me raccrocher, juste lui. Alors je resterais avec lui. Tant pis s'il donne la mort, je m'en fiche. La voie du cœur gagne celle de la sagesse. Je n'ai que lui pour vivre._

_La vie continue ainsi, ponctuée de meurtres et de bagarres. Même si ça me fait souffrir, je laisse mon frère partir pour tuer, tandis que je m'efforce d'être le meilleur en ce qui concerne mon domaine. Les jours passent, les gens trépassent, du moins les victimes de mon jumeau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre, quelque fois, le voir dans l'action. Il est mon modèle, le seul sur qui je peux compter. Alors je veux prendre soin de lui comme il le fait pour moi. Je le suis encore aujourd'hui, mais il disparaît dans une ruelle sombre. J'y jette discrètement un œil mais quelque chose arrive devant ma bouche, un tissu blanc imbibé d'un substance que je ne reconnais pas. Tout est-il que je m'endors avant même de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer._

_Lorsque je me réveille, je ne suis pas dans la rue. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Tout est sombre, sale. Par je ne sais quel miracle, mes poignets ne sont pas attachés. Trop chétif, je ne devais pas représenter une menace pour eux. Comment devais-je le prendre ? Comme une chance de m'échapper, surement. Mais... mon frère ? Où est-il ? Je perçois une voix pas loin. En vacillant un peu, je me lève et quitte la pièce où je suis pour aller dans celle d'où provient les bruits. Le spectacle qui s'offre alors devant moi me fige d'effroi. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, que je ne peux détailler à cause de la pénombre, joue ostensiblement avec un couteau devant moi. Il est tourné vers une autre personne, attachée au mur à l'aide de menottes métalliques, ensanglantée. Kyûji. Il me lance un regard vague, mi conscient à cause des multiples blessures qui parcourent son corps. Je m'approche, en utilisant tout le courage que j'avais pour mieux comprendre. J'aurais du fuir mais c'était mon jumeau en face de moi, celui qui était mon seul soutien. Son bourreau me voit enfin et, d'un coup de poing, me met à terre. Je crache un peu de sang sous la violence de l'impact qui me sortait de mes pensées. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, foutu gamin ? On t'a pas dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? _

_-Hey... laisse mon frère tranquille..._

_-Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! _

_Sans plus attendre, l'homme ajoute une nouvelle balafre sur le torse de mon frère. Je lève la tête pour voir cette scène qui m'horrifie. J'hurle sans le vouloir. _

_-Kyûjiii !_

_Pour réponse à toute question, l'inconnu me frappe encore une fois. J'ai mal, j'ai peur. Mais mon frère n'est pas là pour me réconforter. C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide. Et malgré son état, il continue de me protéger. Pourquoi suis je si faible ? Les larmes coulent, si bien que l'homme me prend par les cheveux et me soulève. Ses yeux me lancent un regard méprisant. Je le fixe, sans aucune émotion, juste les larmes qui mouillent constamment mon visage. _

_-Voilà pourquoi je déteste les gamins ! Chialeurs, emmerdeurs et par dessus tout faible à en vomir ! Ah, j'oubliais... Têtus comme pas possible ! _

_Il me jette contre un bidon d'essence, qui se renverse jusqu'à ses pieds. Une gerbe éclabousse la partie gauche de mon visage. J'entends mon jumeau crier mais je ne suis pas sur de l'entendre. Cela n'empêche pas l'homme, dans le doute, de le poignarder le bras. Un autre geyser de sang jaillit. Un haut le cœur me prit mais je tiens bon. Je me relève et marche vers mon frère. C'est à moi de le sauver. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces aux pieds de mon ennemi, qui s'agite violemment pour me déloger. _

_-Mais putain ! Tu vas lâcher, sale gamin ?_

_Plusieurs objets tombent de sa poche, pour se noyer dans le gazole dont l'odeur a déjà conquis toute la pièce. Je vois un briquet, que Kyûji ramasse avec ses pieds. Et, sans attendre, il sourit avant de l'allumer. Une explosion me souffla hors de la salle. Mon œil gauche brule, provoquant d'atroces douleurs. Je cherche activement de l'eau, sans en trouver. Je ramasse alors de la poussière pour éteindre les flammes qui consument mon visage. Mes cheveux grésillent encore mais le feu est éteint. Je me tourne vers la salle, maintenant enflammé, où était mon frère. J'hurle son nom une dernière fois avant d'étouffer dans la fumée noire de l'incendie. Je m'évanouis alors, en emportant l'inquiétude qui m'étreint pour mon jumeau._

_Je suis projeté contre le mur, pour la dixième fois. C'est ainsi qu'on a décidé de me réveiller. J'ai mal partout et l'air ne daigne de rentrer dans mes poumons. Je suffoque et crache encore du sang. Quand cela cessera t-il enfin ? Mon frère... Il n'est pas là pour me sauver... Il n'est plus là... Un homme, grand et mince avec le regard d'un meneur, me toise avec dédain. _

_-T'en veux encore ? Détruire ma base et mes hommes t'ont pas suffi ? Hein ? Réponds, sale gamin !_

_Comme toute réponse, je gémis de douleur. Pourquoi suis-je embarqué là dedans ? Je n'y comprends rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai aucune phrase qui pourrait le satisfaire. Il peste encore, m'assenant un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui me fait valdinguer de l'autre côté dans un râle douloureux. Enfin, il me chope par les cheveux, m'obligeant à lever la tête. _

_-Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à ne pas jouer avec le feu ? _

_-Me...mes parents... sont morts... il.. y a.. bien longtemps... lâche moi... _

_-Oh ? Tu sais parler finalement ? Tu n'es pas vraiment coopératif toi... Mais j'ai toujours le moyen d'arranger ça. _

_Je vois une lame pointer dans sa main droite. Il l'approche doucement de moi. Je n'ai pas peur, la fièvre me faisant perdre conscience de l'ampleur de la réalité. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il ajoute une nouvelle plaie dans ma collection, sectionnant l'œil droit en deux. Le sang coule sous mes cris de douleur. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Il continue à s'acharner, pour passer sa colère. Cette fois, les larmes coulent. Les ténèbres commencent à m'envahir, mais je ne demande qu'à m'en sortir vivant. Je murmure le nom de mon frère, mais seul un sarcasme me répond, celui de mon maitre de torture : _

_-Il ne viendra pas, imbécile ! Tu l'as tué en même temps que tu as cramé l'endroit ! Ma précieuse source d'informations que j'avais réussi à capturer, et ce grâce à toi ! Tu t'en veux, hein ? Même, tu as fait pire, tu as mis fin à sa vie ! Ah quel magnifique effarement sur ton visage ! Et cette tristesse, ce désespoir ! Si agréable à voir... _

_Il me porte encore un coup, comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Je ne veux pas y croire, à sa mort. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est inconcevable, voilà tout. Pour les autres, ça paraît peut-être impossible mais moi, je ne le vois pas mourir. Il est immortel. Tant qu'il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Il va venir me sauver, encore enflammé mais vivant. Au final, à quoi sert de vivre ? J'ai trop mal pour continuer et je laisse mon esprit vagabonder dans le monde inconscient, lorsque je le vois en face de moi. Kyû ji est là, tel un mirage inespéré. Mais seulement dans l'univers que seul moi peut voir. Dans ce paysage noir, il semble triste et me parle : _

_-Sanji-chan... Désolé... Je.. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé... Alors, je suis parti à ta place... _

_-Attends ! Ne t'en va pas... J'ai besoin de toi...Tu m'avais promis que tout irait bien ! Que tu me protègerais toujours ! Tu m'avais dit... que des choses bien m'arriveront aussi... Tu ne peux pas partir... pas maintenant... Ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plait.. ne me laisse pas seul..._

_Je pleure, laissant mon frère dans le désarroi le plus total. Il s'approche doucement de moi et me console, comme il a l'habitude de faire. Même si ce n'est qu'un souvenir, il sera toujours mieux que celui de l'incendie. _

_-Je ne peux pas rester... Mais dans ton cœur, je serais là..._

_-Dans mon cœur ? Mais comment pourras tu me protéger ? J'ai peur, tout seul, moi... Je... Je vais mourir, Kyûji... Si je suis là, c'est parce que la mort est à ma porte... Tu as voulu faire de ton mieux, mais je ne suis pas digne de survivre grâce à toi... Alors ne me laisse pas aller tout seul dans l'au-delà..._

_-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne mourras pas ! Je resterai toujours avec toi... Dans ton esprit se logera le mien, et je pourrais voir à travers ton œil droit. Peut-être qu'il est mort, mais je l'ai repêché pour te suivre. Je ne laisse pas mes promesses se briser comme ça._

_-Mais.. Tu disais …_

_-Physiquement, nous nous disons au revoir... Mais je veillerais toujours sur toi... Tel est le rôle d'un grand frère..._

_La vision s'estompe peu à peu. Je me retrouve dans la réalité, où je ne vois que d'un œil. Mais cette fois, une fureur sans nom me prend. Sans plus attendre, je me dégage de l'emprise de l'homme et, en ramassant son poignard tombé par la surprise, je le tue, plantant la lame dans son cœur. Le vent de panique me prend, me guidant hors de la salle pour trouver la sortie. Je trébuche, me cogne à cause de la perte de sang et de mon œil gauche, mais je tiens bon, réussissant à m'extirper de l'endroit. Une fois dehors, à une dizaine de mètres du bâtiment, je regarde l'horizon non prometteur et me met à sangloter. Kyûji a beau être là, même s'il m'a encore sauvé en prenant le contrôle de mon esprit, je restai seul face à un avenir sombre qui se révélait difficile d'emblée. La base explose, par je ne sais quel autre phénomène, et je reste là, à attendre que le destin vienne me chercher. _

_Par la suite, je n'ai aucun souvenir pendant près d'un an. Il y a une coupure entre cet accident et mon embauche sur le Hobbies. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de me souvenir ce qui s'est passé juste après l'attentat et la mort de mon frère, mais tous mes efforts ont été vains. Ma mémoire a sans doute été endommagé à cause du choc. Pourtant, j'aimerais de tout cœur me souvenir, sans savoir pourquoi. Par cette perte de mémoire, qui m'a valu un manque de confiance, je me suis dit que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, et que je n'étais qu'un gamin d'East Blue comme les autres. Mais l'affaire a remonté les mers, si bien que je dus affirmer sans cesse que je venais de cette mer et non de North Blue. Au fond de moi, je m'en persuadais, mais je savais bien que tout avait été réel. Mon œil gauche en est la preuve. Caché sous ma mèche blonde, il était là, à veiller sur moi. A force de me considérer comme une personne, j'ai fusionné avec l'esprit de mon jumeau, sans savoir les dangers que ça allait me faire courir. J'essayai de me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un songe, mais rien n'y fait. Lorsque je l'ai raconté pour la première fois, celui qui m'a écouté, autrement dit Zeff, a voulu que je vois un médecin. C'était surement ce qu'il fallait faire pour éviter que je refoule encore plus cette période maudite de ma vie. Mais j'ai refusé. Même si je faisais tout mon possible pour me persuader que cet attentat n'avait pas eu lieu, et que mon frère n'avait jamais existé, je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi même finalement. J'étais tellement attaché à lui que même si ce n'est que son esprit, je voulais le garder auprès de moi. A chaque fois, il me le répétait et à chaque fois, je refusais. Je n'ai pas refoulé l'accident, au contraire. Il me hante dans mes rêves, vient sans cesse me rappeler qu'il est mort par ma faute. Chaque nuit, je le revois au moins une fois. Le bâtiment qui brûle, mon visage à feu et à sang, Kyûji le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il allume le combustible, la douleur lancinante de la lame qui pénètre dans ma chair, le sang qui coule, faisant office de larmes, jusqu'au sourire machiavélique de l'homme qui m'a torturé. Oh comme j'aurais voulu tout oublier ! Pourquoi n'ais je pas pu avoir une enfance normale ? Pourquoi ? Depuis mes huit ans, je me pose sans cesse la même question. Qu'avais-je fait pour voir de telles atrocités ? Et quand ça allait donc finir ? Dix ans... Dix ans que je souffrais sans relâche, à attendre que le soulagement vienne me voir. C'est long, je compte même les jours, un par un, en priant que le supplice s'arrête. Même si le jour, avec l'équipage, j'oublie un peu, tout me revient en pleine figure lorsque je suis seul. Pourquoi ? Et puis, quelle est cette partie que ma conscience a voilée ? J'aurais très bien pu être un esclave, tout ce temps, être torturé, violé ou encore d'autres choses qu'on puisse faire à un enfant seul, sans défense et responsable d'un événement de cette dimension. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je suis Sanji et je viens d'East Blue. Et c'est tout ce que je sais de moi, ce dont j'en suis sûr du moins..._

En ce moment, je ne fais qu'alterner entre le réveil et le sommeil. Après ce rêve funeste, où mes souvenirs ont de nouveau tourné en boucle, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux, comme après un long cauchemar. Je parcours l'infirmerie du regard, me rendant compte que rien n'avait changé, mise à part que je n'étais plus seul. Chopper est à côté de moi, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis quand les blessés lui apportent la joie ? Non, c'est autre chose qui l'anime. Et ce quelque chose va bientôt me revenir en surface. Le petit renne se lève et marche vers la porte en disant :

-Merci Sanji... d'avoir pris le médicament. Je suis content, tu sais... Un médecin digne de ce nom n'aurait pas laissé une maladie aussi grave continuer de proliférer, même psychologique. Je loue ton courage. Repose toi encore maintenant. Je vais faire venir ton repas, bouge pas surtout, hein ?

Il ferme la porte derrière moi, alors que mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Le voilà, le quelque chose qui m'est revenu en pleine figure. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué Kyûji. Heureusement que je suis seul, ce n'est pas digne d'un homme de pleurer. Je le sais. Je dois être fort aussi. Mais je ne peux plus empêcher mes larmes, tant contenues depuis des années, de couler. J'essaie d'étouffer mes sanglots, mais ils parviennent à vivre, secouant mon corps à un rythme plus ou moins régulier. Je l'ai tué. Il a tout fait pour me protéger et moi, je le supprime sans remords. Est-ce digne d'un frère, ça ? J'en doute. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul, aussi perdu. Le seul lien que j'avais avec lui est brisé et maintenant, mon esprit est solitaire. Le soulagement que j'attends n'arrive toujours pas. Que me faut-il, merde ? Je me mord la lèvre jusqu'à la faire saigner, pour me calmer. La vie n'est qu'un cercle vicieux, c'est bien ce que j'ai envie de dire. Mais j'ai connu tant de bonnes choses que je ne peux me permettre de l'annoncer tout haut. Je dois vivre, trouver une autre personne à qui me raccrocher. Parce que j'ai appris que je ne pouvais plus avancer seul. Malgré les apparences, j'ai éternellement peur de la solitude. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu.. Non.. pas encore... J'entends la porte grincer. Je lève le bras que j'avais mis devant mes yeux pour cacher mes larmes pour voir Robin. Je ne réagis pas plus que ça, la regardant s'installer à mes côtés, l'air songeuse. J'essuie vite fait mes yeux encore rouges et détourne la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. Elle ou les autres. Le silence s'installe, gêné, laissant planer un malaise. Je daigne enfin de la regarder. Je vois un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, un sourire compatissant, mais avec un regard tellement profond que je ne saurais dire ce qu'elle ressent. Puis, enfin, elle parle :

-Tu ne l'as pas tué.

Je me retourne vers elle, surpris. De qui parlait-elle ? Je laisse paraître toutes mes questions à travers mon regard et elle me répondit :

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'étais là quand tout est arrivé. Il se trouvait que, comme d'habitude, j'avais été engagé par une bande de malfrats et je t'ai vu, toi et ton frère. Et en ce qui concerne sa mort, c'est lui qui s'est suicidé, pour mourir dans l'honneur plutôt que tuer après des heures de souffrances. Ton arrivée n'a pas changé la donne, au contraire. Il a retrouvé courage en te voyant. C'était un fier guerrier...

-Mais... tu étais... là ? Comment se fait-il... Je ne t'ai pas vu... euuh pas reconnu...

-Tu as perdu tes souvenirs toute une année à cause du choc. Tu aurais pu rester plus longtemps dans cet état si je ne t'avais pas aidé...

-Attends... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Oui, juste après l'accident, j'ai un trou énorme d'un an jusqu'à mon embauche sur le Hobbies mais... Je sais, j'aurais voulu me souvenir de cette période mais.. Ahh tout est flou dans ma tête...

-J'ai réussi à m'enfuir du bâtiment avant qu'il n'explose, pour te trouver au haut, le regard vide. Par la suite, je t'ai trouvé un médecin pour faire un suivi médical pour que tu retrouve la capacité de te souvenir, et ça a marché. Je me suis discrètement occupée de toi pendant un moment.

-Mais tu avais à peine... 18 ans..

-Peut-être mais j'étais une éternelle fuyarde et je cavalai depuis une dizaine d'années. Alors quand je t'ai trouvé, tu m'as rappelé ma détresse et j'ai voulu t'aider. Donc de l'explosion jusqu'à ton embauche, je suis restée à tes côtés. Je ressentais le besoin de ne plus être seule et en plus de celui de devoir te sauver. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir dans cet équipage.

-J'imagine que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu es venue, non ?

-On peut dire ça, oui. Mais comme tu n'avais aucun souvenir de moi, je ne préférais pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, surtout vu tes réactions auprès de moi. J'ai donc attendu le bon moment, jusqu'à maintenant. J'aurais du te le dire depuis longtemps, mais j'ignorais que ça te hantait autant. Et je le répète : tu ne l'as pas tué.

Des larmes de soulagement commencèrent par inonder mes yeux, encore une fois. Je voulus me recroqueviller mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus. Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais culpabilisé pour rien. Il a toujours voulu me protéger, et il s'est suicidé pour que je survive en plus de son boulot de tueur. Et pendant ma coupure d'une année, Robin avait été là pour veiller sur moi. Il ne m'était rien arrivé en vérité. Et dire que je n'en savais rien ! Je me calmai peu à peu. Elle continua de parler :

-Par contre, j'ignorai tout pour ton œil, comme ses effets.

-Ses.. effets ?

-Vu que tu avais fusionné avec ton frère, vos deux esprits étaient mélangés. De ce fait, les réactions excessives que tu avais auprès des femmes n'est la faute qu'à ton frère. Tu n'as même pas réagi plus que ça lorsque je suis entrée. Des fois, tu sembles reprendre le contrôle mais la plupart du temps, tu es régi par ton frère, d'où le temps compté pour te soigner avant que tu devienne Kyûji.

-Je... je n'en savais rien.

-Je sais bien. Tu n'étais qu'un gamin lorsque tu as choisi de garder ton frère auprès de toi à tout prix. Mais avec le temps, que ce soit toi ou ton frère, aucun des deux n'a voulu partir. Heureusement, tu as fini par écouter Chopper mais par la suite, ça aurait pu être plus grave.

-Est-ce parce que... je suis .. faible par rapport à mon frère ?

-Non, je pense que c'est parce que tu désespérais complètement et que tu ne pouvais te raccrocher qu'à lui. Quant à la force, c'est la tienne et celle de personne d'autre. Seul ton caractère était altéré, et certaines réactions. Maintenant, tu as l'équipage, avec un large choix d'amis sur qui tu peux compter.

Elle avait raison. Je n'avais plus besoin de Kyûji, les autres pouvaient m'aider. Je savais que c'était différent, mais je n'avais plus le choix. J'avais choisi de continuer ma vie seul au lieu qu'il me prenne ma place. Tout ça parce qu'il me l'avait dit. Zorro... En parlant de lui, il entra alors dans la pièce. Je pensai qu'il était un émissaire pour un quelconque message mais rien n'indiquait cette fonction. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je le rompis immédiatement, sentant le rouge monter à mes joues. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait encore ? Peut-être que ça me gênait qu'il me voit ainsi, alors que mes récentes larmes laissaient encore des traces mais je savais intérieurement que c'était une raison beaucoup plus profonde. Le sabreur continua pourtant de me fixer sans comprendre. IL resta un moment avant de repartir aussi radicalement qu'il était entré. La bouffée de chaleur qui m'avait prise lors de son arrivée s'estompa. D'une voix presque inaudible, je dis :

-Dis Robin... Tu avais bien dit que l'œil avait des effets sur mon caractère...

-Oui, et de ce fait, il y a des réactions qui changeront pour toi car tu étais « protégé » par ton frère. Mais ça n'altère pas ta force...

-Non non, ce n'est pas ça le problème... C'est juste... Ça veut dire quoi, aimer ?

Je plantai mes yeux, enfin mon œil, dans les siens, lui demandant le plus sérieusement du monde de m'éclairer sur mes propre sentiments. A vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle scène mais je n'avais pas eu du tout la même réaction que d'habitude avec Zorro, ce qui n'était pas normal. Je voulais comprendre, savoir ce que m'avait caché mon frère. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi m'avait-il fait détester l'escrimeur ? Et surtout, quelle était exactement ce sentiment que j'avais ressenti ? Au fond de moi, je savais ce que c'était mais l'admettre était difficile. Oui, bon, c'est dur d'imaginer le coureur de jupons, soit dit en passant contraint de l'être, ne pas savoir ce que c'est l'amour. Mais j'avais perdu une dizaine d'année à laisser mon jumeau réagir à ma place, normal que j'en sache moins. Pourtant, moi aussi j'avais ressenti ça. Lorsqu'il, enfin je, faisait la cour à ces demoiselles, je sentais quelque chose poindre dans mon cœur, et une étrange chaleur aussi, enfin je crois. Seulement, comment être sûr de ce que c'était ? Et puis, ressentir une telle chose pour... lui ? Avouez le, c'est un peu bizarre, voir carrément pas naturel.

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Disons que ça dépend : il y a plusieurs formes d'amours...

-C'est pas grave... Dis moi juste ce que c'est, ce que l'on ressent lorsque ça arrive... S'il te plait.

Elle commença à expliquer sous mon oreille attentive. Je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

**J'étais venu lui demander s'il avait des préférences dans son déjeuner. Bon, je ne lui ai pas posé la question, d'accord. Alors j'ai dis à Nami qu'il prendrait ce qu'on lui donnerait. Je n'ai pas rempli ma mission, non, mais vous avez vu la façon dont il a réagi ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le croire. On aurait dit qu'il avait troqué son tempérament d'impulsif contre celui d'une collégienne timide. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu et j'ai su que j'étais entré au mauvais moment. Peut-être qu'il a pris le médoc. Je voulais poser la question à Chopper mais vu son sourire niais, il m'avait écouté. Enfin je dis moi, c'est parce que le médecin n'avais pas insisté alors que moi si. Quand même, c'est bien la première fois qu'il m'écoute. N'empêche, il me turlupine encore, avec sa réaction à deux Berry. Il ne pouvait pas me déverser un flot d'insultes, comme d'habitude ? Non, il préférait fuir mon regard, en rougissant, et faire encore naître cette étrange chaleur en moi, qui part de je ne sais où pour essayer de m'arracher un sourire et une sensation de bien-être. Je dors mal, voilà pourquoi ! Ou alors il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans la nourriture. Sinon, il reste l'option Luffy est contagieux et j'ai attrapé son optimisme et sa bonne-humeur. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi le plus plausible, mais là n'est pas la question. Depuis le temps que ça dure, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui ait un problème. C'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas parlé à un médecin, autre que Chopper de peur du résultat. C'est pas comme si je n'avais rien fait pour oublier les dits résultats, me répéter que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que tout cela n'existait pas. Mais à chaque fois que je pense être guéri, ça me revient en pleine face à cause de crétin de blondinet. EN plus, si seulement c'était juste agréable. Le premier côté, encore, ça va. Mais lorsque ça commence à me faire mal, je me pose des questions. Je fais des exercices intensifs, même psychologiquement, alors pourquoi me faire avoir par un truc aussi stupide ? Comme si toutes ces années n'avaient servi... à rien ! J'en toucherai deux mots à mon maître en rentrant. Il était sensé me le dire, ça. A tous les coups, il va me dire que c'est une « bonne » nouvelle. Mais je ne trouve pas ça vraiment bénéfique. C'est juste bizarre et anormal. Tout le monde le sait que ça ne devrait pas être possible, que ça n'existe pas dans le monde parfait. Manque de perfection, ça existe. Le médecin que j'ai vu me l'a annoncé il y a bien longtemps, et je n'ai aucun moyen d'y couper. Il avait en plus annoncé ça comme éternel. J'ai lutté, en vain. Il avait raison. Tout ça avait beau être surnaturel, irréel, impossible... il se trouvait que j'aimais ce foutu cuisinier. Et ça, je n'avais aucun moyen de le nier.**

Je continuai d'écouter Robin, essayant de retenir au mieux tout ce qu'elle me disait. Ainsi, j'avais raison, c'était bien ça que je ressentais pour lui. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu passer à côté. Je posai la question à l'archéologue qui me répondit :

-Ça, je n'en sais rien. Tu m'as dit qu'il lui ressemblais, non ? Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement jaloux, tu ne crois pas ? Il avait peur qu'il le remplace et comme il ne voulait pas partir... Il essayait de t'en tenir éloigné pour éviter que tu remarque ce que tu ressentais pour lui et ainsi garder sa place.

-Ouais... C'est ce qui me paraît le plus plausible... Il jouait trop son rôle d'ainé, jusqu'à même m'empêcher d'être moi-même en fait.

-Exactement. Il voulait que tu ais une vie normale, alors que ton véritable caractère montre le contraire, si je puis dire.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. Quand même, je m'étais privé autant pour garder auprès de moi un souvenir, alors que je pouvais me raccrocher à quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, ça me semblait stupide, même si j'avais encore l'impression de l'avoir tué. Robin me l'avait pourtant répété : il était mort dans l'explosion qu'il avait lui même provoqué, et garder son esprit avec moi l'empêchait de trouver le repos. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus la peine qu'il se fasse autant de soucis pour moi. Pourtant, je devais maintenant lutter contre des sentiments dont j'ignorais la nature exacte. Je laissai un soupir s'échapper. En plus de l'état de mes jambes, j'étais mal barré. Heureusement que Luffy avait réussi à déteindre un peu sur moi. De ce fait, je gardai un optimisme en me disant que Chopper pourrait surement réparer quelques lésions nerveuses et peut-être ainsi je retrouvais l'usage de mes jambes. Sinon, l'ambiance du bateau allait en pâtir, non seulement parce que je savais que l'auteur de cet accident s'en voulait, mais en plus parce que je n'allais plus pouvoir combattre ni cuisiner et que ça allait me rendre d'une humeur folâtre. Sans compter que j'aurais surement envie de quitter le navire. Enfin bon, j'écartai ces pensées négatives pour me concentrer sur autre chose. Mais bientôt, notre conversation fut interrompu par un certain bretteur qui apportait un plateau, visiblement mon déjeuner. Je laissai mon regard dériver sur lui, sans pour autant croiser le sien. J'avais bien trop peur de réagir une nouvelle fois comme tout à l'heure. Comment le prendrait-il ? S'enfuirait-il une nouvelle fois ? Quelles sont les probabilités pour qu'il reste sans se poser de question ? Non, franchement, avec lui, il valait mieux cacher tout trace de comportement suspect. Mais son interrogation ne m'échappa pas, je faisais semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui le questionnait. Il me posa sur les genoux un plat de pâtes au fromage en grommelant un « mange » que je pris pour un ordre. Puis, il alla s'adosser au mur à côté de la porte. Il voulait vraiment m'observer manger ? Bah, s'il veut. Je pris ma fourchette et obéis sans dire un mot, évitant juste d'accorder mon attention sur lui pour éviter de me trahir, mais les spaghettis n'étaient pas tellement intéressants, mise à part leurs valeurs nutritionnelles. Alors il était difficile de faire abstraction. Robin se contenta de rire discrètement, me confirmant d'un clin d'œil ce que je ressentais. J'avais juste envie de crier un juron mal placé mais j'évitai. Je règlerai le problème plus tard, si c'est possible. Avec ce genre de trucs, ce n'est pas sur. Une fois mon assiette vidée, Zorro reprit juste le plateau et sortit de la pièce. L'archéologue lui emboita le pas à ma grande surprise. Je restai quelques minutes seul avant de revoir l'escrimeur revenir dans la chambre. Non... Elle n'avait pas osé...

-Robin m'a demandé de la remplacer. Elle aimerait prendre un peu de repos et Chopper veut que tu sois sous surveillance active encore quelques temps.

Eh si, elle avait osé. Elle était bien l'une des meilleures conseillères mais ses méthodes étaient peut-être un peu trop radicales. Je n'avais aucune chance et elle le savait très bien ! Enfin bon, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle aussi essayait de m'aider mais je ne la pensais pas si maladroite. A moins qu'elle sache pertinemment ce qu'elle fait. Ça reste encore à vérifier. Après tout, elle savait aussi bluffer. Finalement, Zorro brisa le long silence qui suivit ma réflexion.

-Dis... Est-ce que j'étais vraiment... le sosie de ton frère ?

-Pas totalement. Mais oui, tu lui ressemblais vraiment en caractère. C'est surement pour ça qu'il t'a fait du mal. Je te l'ai déjà décrit, non ?

-Robin a dit que ton cas aurait pu être plus grave. Elle voulait dire quoi par là ?

-Que si je n'avais pas pris le médicament, mon jumeau aurait pris ma place et que mon caractère à moi aurait disparu. J'avais le choix entre te préserver toi ou l'esprit de mon frère. J'ai choisi de garder celui qui existe réellement, qui a un rêve trop ambitieux pour lui et dont j'ai besoin. Le deuxième n'est qu'un souvenir qui me hante, après tout. Enfin je dis ça mais... quoique Robin me dise... j'ai toujours l'impression de l'avoir tué...

Je baisse les yeux et quelques larmes vinrent perler à mes yeux. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire abstraction de cette culpabilité ? Comme la dernière fois, il s'approcha doucement de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne réagis pas. Enfin non, ce n'est pas que je réagis pas mais je faisais tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas paraître anormal. Entre autres, j'essayai de stopper mes larmes tout en évitant de rougir par ce contact peu habituel de la part du bretteur et qui faisais s'emballer mon cœur. Après quelques minutes passées, je l'entendis dire :

-En fait... je ne suis qu'un... remplaçant de ton frère.

-Non.

La réponse était venu d'elle-même. Je le sentis perplexe, attendant la suite. Mais j'avais dit ça sans réfléchir. C'est à peine si je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais dit quelque chose. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Il ressemblait à mon frère, certes, et à un tel point que ça me surprenait. Mais à aucun moment je ne l'avais comparé à lui, jamais il ne serait comme mon frère. Il était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de différent. Il était lui-même. C'est ainsi que je l'aimais.

-Il me manque un truc.. C'est ça ?

Je sentis dans sa voix une pointe de tristesse. Il avait du comprendre que c'était pour lui que j'avais mis fin à la « vie » de Kyûji. Pensait-il qu'il ne correspondait pas à mes attentes ? Je n'en savais absolument rien mais je savais à qui me raccrocher désormais. Je remerciai alors Robin. Elle m'avait ouvert la possibilité d'être pour une fois sincère avec lui. Difficile d'être seul avec quelqu'un sur ce bateau alors un coup de pouce était pas plus mal. Sauf que l'improvisation sur une chose que je peinais à comprendre, que j'avais découvert il y a même pas une heure, c'était loin d'être facile. Ma langue se délia tout de même, ne voulant pas laisser le pauvre escrimeur dans des conclusions lointaines de la vérité :

-Non, il ne te manque rien. Je te l'ai dit aussi il me semble, non ? C'est juste que tu es toi, et pas mon frère. Tu as quelque chose en plus, et je te considère autrement. Jamais tu ne seras mon frère.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème avec moi ? J'ai quoi en plus par rapport à lui ? Si je ne suis pas ton frère, alors je suis quoi moi ?

-Tu es celui que j'aime, tout simplement.

Remarquez que j'ai un don pour répondre à toutes les interrogations du bretteur en un minimum de mot ! Nan, bon, je sais, ça ne sert à rien. Le rouge était revenu se loger sur mes joues, aimant décidément cette nouvelle place. Bon, au moins, c'est dit. Il voulait une réponse ? Eh ben en voilà une ! Il comptait trop pour moi pour jour le rôle d'un frère, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis, je voulais être sincère avec lui, même si les conséquences pouvaient être lourdes. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse mais il ne bougea pas. Son manque de réaction commençait à me gêner, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire entre me dégager de lui ou rester. Finalement, il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte.

-Imbécile de Love Cook... Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?

-Beeen, c'est que je ne le savais pas moi-même avant il y a à peine une heure alors...

-Imbécile quand même...

Même si je n'en laissai rien paraître, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais pas du tout. Robin savait tout, c'est pour ça qu'elle nous avait laissé le soin d'être seul tous les deux pour que tout s'arrange. Mais quand même ! Je ne voudrais pas ressortir les probabilités mais je suis vraiment un homme chanceux. Bon, ok, j'ai perdu gros pour découvrir tout ça mais bon, je me demande si ça n'en valait pas la chandelle quand même. Je levai la tête vers lui. Il avait le regard un peu fuyant et fixai le mur comme s'il espérait qu'un rayon laser sorte de ses yeux pour le transpercer. Par contre, son rougissement très éloquent trahissait sa gêne, ainsi qu'un très léger sourire. Je le connaissais trop bien maintenant pour savoir que ça voulait tout dire chez lui. Je réclamai son attention en lui murmurant :

-Alors... c'est tout ce que tu fais, Ai-san* ?

Il tourna alors sa tête vers moi. Je pus lancer mon plan d'attaque, si je puis l'appeler de cette manière et l'embrassa. Il avait du m'attendre longtemps après tout. J'eus juste une petite pensée pour mon jumeau, lui envoyant un message télépathique lui confirmant que tout allait bien et en tant qu'ainé, il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire. Puis, je me laissai embarquer par cet étrange sentiment qu'on appelle amour.

**Je pense que Robin est une voyante calculatrice. Elle savait l'état du Love Cook et savait ce qu'il allait me dire, y'a pas d'autres moyens. Sinon, comment ça aurait pu être possible ? Dire que je voulais guérir ! Non seulement le mal était incurable mais en plus, je loupais ma vie avec ça. Si seulement il n'avait pas gardé l'esprit de son frère, nous aurions pu en profiter avant, sans compter que je ne lui aurais pas brisé la colonne vertébrale et les nerfs qui vont avec. Il n'a cessé de me dire qu'il ne m'en veut pas, je culpabilise quand même. Je me dois de le protéger désormais. Enfin, peut-être pas en fait. Chopper a bien ausculté le cuistot et il nous a dit qu'il pourrait réparer les dégâts. Je n'ai touché que des nerfs mineures. De ce fait, il peut raccorder les connections et le blondinet pourra de nouveau et marcher, et même combattre comme avant. Il nous a averti que ça prendra du temps niveau rééducation mais je pense que nous serons assez patients pour ça. Comme si l'autre ne me faisait pas confiance, il m'a demandé si j'allais le soutenir pendant tout ce temps, soit une année. C'est vraiment un imbécile ce type. Je pensais rester avec lui plus que ça, beaucoup plus longtemps. Ouais, ce qu'on appelle une éternité. Je lui ai juste répondu : **

**-Un an seulement ? Tu m'aimes si peu que ça ? **

**-Un an, c'est juste la rééduc'. Après, je ne sais pas si tu t'engage à plus...**

**-T'es vraiment un imbécile tu sais. Moi, je pensais à une éternité, voir le double si ce n'est pas assez long pour toi, vu que tu m'as l'air difficile. **

**-Mouais... Je pense que la durée que tu propose me paraît pas mal. Et puis, une fois l'éternité passée, on réfléchira pour le double, voir le triple. **

**-Ouais, ça me va. Mais seulement si tu deviens un peu plus intelligent jusque là. **

**Il murmura quelque chose que je compris comme étant une insulte du genre « crétin » avant que je mis fin à notre petite discussion de la plus belle façon qui soit. **

Le temps passa, les aventures aussi. Zorro tint son engagement envers moi, il me protégea et me soutenut jusqu'à ce que je puisse de nouveau combattre. Bon, mes techniques en ont pâti mais avec de l'entrainement, je serais de nouveau au top. J'ai eu de la chance, comme dit Chopper. J'en ai eu pas mal ces derniers temps, à croire que Kyûji veille toujours sur moi.. D'ailleurs, je l'ai vu en rêve. Je lui ai assuré que je n'avais plus besoin de lui et il est parti le sourire aux lèvres. IL attendait que ça en fait. Comme j'étais faible, il avait cru que rester avec moi était le mieux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me voler mon identité. Il attendait juste que je le chasse moi même, que je sois assez fort pour ce genre de décisions. Et je ne l'ai pas déçu. Alors il est parti pour enfin se reposer dans l'au-delà. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a raconté et je le crois sur parole. Après tout, vivre avec un souvenir n'était pas la solution. Il fallait que j'avance par moi même. La route fut longue et douloureuse mais Zorro m'attendait au tournant. Et c'était avec lui que je devais continuer mon chemin, et non avec Kyûji. C'était à lui de me guider jusqu'au bout, nous conduire jusqu'à notre avenir. Bon, avec son sens de l'orientation, ce n'était pas gagné mais bon, maintenant que je savais où aller, tout irait pour le mieux. IL n'y avait plus qu'a suivre la voie et c'est tout droit.

Fin ?

*Ai-san : Petite invention de ma part : Ai signifie Amour en japonais et -San est un suffixe montrant un certain respect et une marque d'affection. On peut traduire le surnom par « mon amour », en un peu moins niais.


End file.
